


Crimson Peak - Moth under glass

by littlemissdeath



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: AU Hospital, Abandonment, Edith is a nurse, F/M, Humiliation, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Nudity, Piss, Thomas insane, Thomas is the patient, Watersports, Wetting, desparation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is in a nut house, his sister had him condemn. There is a fire at the hospital and the records of his committal are destroyed, you are a young impressionable nurse, Edith, who finds him starving and no one knew he was there. She tries to help him. But with no one who knows his dark past, do they believe him or is he dangerous? M/F Thomas/Edith hospital smut, defilement, straightjackets, restraints, nurse Edith patient Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Peak - Moth under glass

The firemen had finely extinguished the flames. Some staff and some of the patients stood out in the cold with blankets over them. The doctor walked over to the fire chief and coughed. "Is it safe to go back in there?"

"Yes, the fire is out, but if you were a lesser person I would say it was ill advised."

"Why so?"

"My men had seen many people still inside. Bodies, some beyond recognition."

"Yes, it was sudden; I don't know how it spread so quickly. I must go see who has survived." The doctor shook his hand and began to escort his staff back with the more lucid patents.

"Doctor McMichael." Edith, one of the young nurses approached him. "What shall we do?"

"First things first. Account for our staff and then the patents. We have to go on memory of who we treated to identify them. The fire started near the records room. Unfortunately, it seems that mostly only the newest members of the staff have survived. I don't know all the patients; I don't even know how many we were meant to have on staff to at least account for them."

"Well I guess those of us not involved in triage can go room to room and see who is still here."

"That may have to wait. Burns are a serious injury and we have many people to treat. It may take a few days." He sighed. The new it was the only option. His resources were stretched and with minimal staff surviving, the metal status of the asylums'' patients would have to wait.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days were cold, the nights even colder. Dr McMichael worked tirelessly to help everyone he could. For many they just eased their pain as the medicines of the 1900s was poor but worst still in a place where society put its insane. Far from sight.

Edith wiped her brow and took the solid bandages to the laundry to wash them. She put them in a bucket to soak and decide she would retire. The days were hard. She was inexperienced and only came here to work as she had know Dr McMichael her whole life, she was much in love with him and she was always treated fairly. She learnt so much from him, more than most women would get to know.

So many men saw her as too delicate and stupid to be a doctor. But she was well educated and could read and write better than many men. Her father had always supported her endeavours and she smiled as she thought about the two strong men in her life.

She sat down on her makeshift bunk. Her accommodation had been destroyed and she set up in the laundry. It was frequented by others, but it seemed to be quite warm cause of the boilers.

She wrote her nightly notes in her journal and clutched it to her chest. She exhaled as she looked at the ceiling. The damp and mould spread from the corners. She watched as a little spider was building a web. She smiled at the persistence of life. How it brushes itself off and keeps going no matter the adversitory.

Edith closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep. She dreamt a strange dream, sot of premonition. She had seen ghosts when she was younger, and Alan knew. He supported her and was also curios to the afterlife. He chose this post at the asylum as he believed that some of the inmates could see the dead and it drove them mad.

She dreams of a strange figure a man, cowered and crying. He hummed a lullaby that was strange and unfamiliar. She could tell he was using it as a means to comfort himself. She rolled over and the dream left her.

Edith did not realise it was no dream. That the muffled voice crying the lullaby was coming from the air vents on the wall near where she put her bed. The ducts meandered in a network of tunnels under the ground floor of the hospital. They found their way to the sub basement where they were on the upper part of the walls of a small stone room. The room had no windows and was covered in grey tiles.

They were once white but the years of soot and grime had made them dark, dark like the eyes of the man encapsulated. Long dark hair hung down over his face. His skin sweating despite the cold. He was ill. And not just mentally.

He rocked back and forth slightly. His arms pined by his straight jacket. He rubbed his nose on his shoulder as best he could. It was running. He had woollen long johns on that were torn off at the knees. The strap running down the front of his jacket was tightly pulled through his legs and attached to his back.

It was thankfully to the side of his manhood and the strap amplified his bulge. Unfortunately his present predicament had prevented him from undressing and he had just had to live with the fact he was now sitting in a puddle of his own piss. His pants were stained by other things and even to himself the smell was not at all pleasant.

He raised his head slightly as he thought he heard something. He gasped and looked through the darkness. He whimpered and leaned against the wall. No one was coming.

Sir Thomas Sharpe, a man with a title now reduced to sitting cold hungry and in his shit stained pants. He cried then he laughed. He read many of his father's books. This sounded so much like the karma that the people of the east wrote about.

He sobbed. "So did I deserve this?" he looked around. He tugged at his restrains. It was futile. It hurt and when he pulled it seemed to make it worse. "Oh Lucile, please get me out of here, I promise I will be good."

He knew he had done wrong, but that's why she never told the authorities. If he went to jail or was hanged, the she would lose the estate and title. No, by keeping him alive and committed for a non descript reason, she could keep living in relative comfort in Allerdale hall.

He moaned his lullaby and closed his eyes as he slept uncomfortably against the wall.

___________

 

Edith woke and stretched. Another day of dealing with the injured. She liked the challenged but the lack of other staff was hard. Thankfully another hospital had begun to come collect the patients and take them away.

Edith skipped breakfast and began wonder the halls. She took her clip board and noted down the rooms she checked. Most were empty. A couple had dead patients. They had died from smoke inhalation. She wasn't used to seeing the dead bodies.

She found a door and she looked up at the door and looked at the warning sign. 'High risk patients, escort required.'

She pulled out her keys but the door was unlocked. She pushed it open cautiously and looked around. There was not a sound but the creaking door. She walked down the corridor and saw the doors were locked and there was no one here.

She exhaled with relief as she was worried about being alone here. She saw the wing was small and there was a stairwell to the basement. She flicked on the lights and stood at the top of the stairs. She felt her heart race. She tightly held the door handle.

She gripped the hand rail and slowly descended the metal stairs. He hard soled shoes taped down and echoed the halls. She stopped as she sensed something. Her breath drew cold and she could see it form and hang in the air to her front. Then she heard it. The soft lullaby.

Was this her dream? She walked along the tiled floor to a door with a name written in chalk beside it. She spoke it softly.

"Sir, Thomas Sharpe."

A feeble voice responded. "Yes?"

Edith jumped she didn't expect anyone was here and she dropped her clipboard and scurried up the stairs. She slammed closed the door and held her back to it exhaling hard.

"What was that? There is someone there!" she covered her mouth then she remembered her duty. She tried to calm her breaths as she slowly opened the door and slowly walked down the stairs. She thought of a million things. Who was he, why was he here? But most importantly, why was he all the way down in the bowels of the hospital. The patients were forgotten by society, but this man seemed to even be forgotten by the hospital.

She took up her shaking hands. The keys jingled and she tried to work out which one opened the door. She was so frightened. She put a key it, it didn't fit, but as she pulled back the door slowly creaked open.

It was not locked either. She felt her heart skip a beat as she held her breath. She pretended to be invisible for an instant.

"Hello?" as croaky voice came from the cell. Edith pulled the door the rest of the way open and saw the thin shaking man in the corner. He was bound and dirty. Then the smell hit her and she pulled back slightly. She then shook her head. She told herself she had no right to be disgusted. This man was sitting here and could not escape. The door was unlocked but he was not able to escape.

"Hello." She responded. She looked over at his twisted body. He bent his leg down to tried and stand. She was suddenly staring at what the strap of his straight jacket was accentuating. She swallowed as he appeared to be well endowed. She had never seen a naked man before. His thin clothing left little to the imagination.

Even during her nursing, it just never came up. Up, she smiled to herself and then looked up. She realised she was staring. "Uh, Sir Thomas Sharpe?" she muttered.

"Yes?" he went to move but his foot slipped on the wet tiles. She went to move towards him but something stopped her. She decided to be cautious. "Please help me." he softly begged. She felt her heart melt. He was British. She wondered why he was here in America. She knew it was against her better judgement.

Edith squatted down beside him and placed her hand on his back. He looked up at her through his unkept hair. He felt her tug on his straps and his hands fell forward and he sighed loudly with relief.

"Thank you." he raised up his sleeve and rubbed his nose. "You have no idea how long I have waited to do that!" he joked slightly, he could see she was uncomfortable and she smiled too.

She reached under his armpit and helped him to his feet. "Oh.. um.." she walked with him towards the door. "So, how long have you been here?"

"Not long, but I don't really know what day it even is." He looked around and she did too. "See no windows, kind of makes it hard to even know if it is even day."

"Oh, yes, it is day. It is 23 Oct." She made conversation.

"October?" he pondered. Then he said something that drew her concern. "What year?"

She looked at him and then tried to figure out if he was joking. "Um, what year do you think it is?" she decided a joke would relax the mood a bit.

He then gave her a serious response that made her feel bad for making light of the moment and the question. "1899"

"I'm sorry Mr Sharpe, it's actually 1901."

He exhaled hard and grew cold. He pulled his arm from her support and tugged at his jacket and pulled it over his head. He threw it down on the floor and she could see him sightly crying. He then wrapped his arms around his pale body and he slumped to the floor and wailed.

"Six years! I have lost six years! In this place!" he held his hands to his face and wiped his tears. He almost forgot what his fingers looked like. "I thought it may have been a couple of years, but..six?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know.."

He batted away her hand. "How could you not?" he growled at her. "Do you not work here? How can you treat me like this!?" he stood and gestured down at his remnance of clothing. He shook his head and stripped off his soiled undergarments and strode away from her.

She gasped as she saw his long uncut cock hanging down between his legs. She gasped and held her hand to her mouth and went to stop him.

"Mr Sharpe, you shou.."

"No!" he spun around and barked at her. "No." He lowered his voice. He composed himself and took a breath. "I am not Mr. Sharpe, I am Sir Thomas Sharpe. I have a title and you should use it when addressing me." he saw she was scared and shocked at the sight and probably the smell. "I'm sorry miss. But could you please direct me to the bathroom. I would desperately like to wash."

"Ok." She slowly approached him and walked him up the stairs and opened a door to a simple room with a large bath. He bowed slightly.

"Thank you. Sorry once again for my manners, I have just been a little tense lately."

"No its ok, it's quite understandable." He closed the door and she leant against the outside and exhales in relief. She then smiled and giggled to herself over seeing him. She then wondered if that was what Alan looked like. She blushed as she felt a strange tingling in her loins.

She shook her head and decided to go look for some clothes for the man in the bathroom. As she raided the cupboards she wondered if she should go in. she placed her hand on the handle and thought about an excuse to look upon his naked body again.

'Should I say I'm bringing his clothes? Or than he may need some assistance, I am a nurse, surely nurses bathe patients. She smiled and leaned on the door and it was opened and she fell forward nearly dropping the clean clothes. He stood before her with a towel wrapped around his waist and one over his shoulders.

He looked better now. Not to mention smelt better. She held out his clothes with shaking hands.

"Um, I , bathe.. these.."

"Ah, some clean clothes for me? Thank you."

He took them and closed the door. She then blurted out. "Do you need a hand?" she then covered her mouth and shook her head. 'I couldn't believe I said that!'. He smiled to himself but didn't respond. He held the clean underwear to his face and took a deep breath.

She waited pacing outside the door. She kept questioning her judgment and what was she going to do next. The door opened and she jumped slightly. He was now fully dressed in long cotton pants and shirt with his feet still bare. She seemed somewhat disappointed but he could tell she was still trying to make out his bulge.

She jingled the keys and coughed. "Um, I have made a clean bed for you in a suitable room." She opened the door to a cell near the bathroom. It was a damn sight more comfortable than the one he had. But then again anything with a bed of any description would fit that bill.

He step in compliantly and she saw a totally different man. He was much calmer, and looked quite handsome. She smiled and then she remembered that he was a patient and there was a reason for his incarceration. She closed the door and locked behind him. She then peered through the small sliding window. "Um, I will be back with some lunch for you soon."

She hurried off to go find Alan.

He sat back on the bed and strolled to the clean sheets. "This isn't my cell." He then crawled up onto the bed and snuggled up against the pillow. Seemingly burying his face in it as if it was someone he wanted to be close to.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr McMichael, I found one more patient."

"Oh?" he turned to see her beaming face. He was please she stayed on. "I thought we had moved of them to other hospitals."

"He was locked up in the basement. Unfortunately, it looks like whoever knew he was there is dead as he said he hadn't been fed for a few days..." she trailed off and blushed.

"Edith? What is it?" she moved closer to whisper to him. Even though no one was in earshot.

"Well he had been restrained and had soiled himself."

"Oh. Did you want me to deal with it?"

"I have. Well, I showed him to the bathroom and he washed himself and I gave him new clothes."

"Wait, where is he now?" Alan was concerned and gripper her arms. "You said he was in the basement.. Edith, it's important."

She grew scared. "Um, I put him a cell on this level as it was clean." She didn't know why he was so concerned.

"Is he secure?"

"Yes, I have the keys here." She showed him the keys and then pondered. "Alan, what is wrong?"

"Edith, there are some dangerous people kept here, some of the residents, well I use that term loosely, well they were put here from the prison system." He took her hands and squeezed them tight. "Did he try to hurt you?"

"No. He was a gentleman, he was a little angry at first, but that was understandable since he didn't even know how long he had been here for."

"Oh? What is his name?"

"Mr...Uh, s..Sir Thomas Sharpe."

"Sir? Is he delusional?"

"Possibly. He has an English accent and speaks quite properly like he was well educated." She sat down and Alan let her go. "Do you recognise his name?"

"No." Alan looked through his notes. "No, I don't know anyone in that wing."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas began to moan into his pillow. "Oh Lucile, I'll be a good boy. Please let me show you how much I love you.." he moaned as he slipped his hand down to the front of his pants and began fondling himself.

He started slowly at first. One hand then the other tugging at his pants. He had been in a straight jacket for a few years and not been able to touch himself, except for his occasional bathing. Even when they released him to go to the bathroom, he never had sufficient time to touch himself.

Most of the orderlies didn't trust him and undid the strap between his legs and then pulled down his pants. Majority of the time he was forced to sit down over the toilet. Some of the orderlies didn't even wipe him if he took a shit. Thankfully he didn't have to worry too much as he was stripped and hosed once every couple of weeks. Then covered in a powered to stop infections and lice.

Thomas smiled as he slipped his hand down his pants. It was almost taboo. He hadn't properly held his penis like this for ages, it felt so good. He grew hard quickly. He was alone. No other patients or medical staff that would cause him grief.

He let out a loud moan, almost panicked as his soft fingers touched his swollen head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edith carefully carried the tray down the hall and looked down at the lunch she was brining him. It was more than he useably would be served, but with not eating for a few days would have meat he was quite hungry. With less staff and patients here there were plenty of rations to go around.

She stopped as she closed the door to his corridor. She locked it behind her. It was just habit she thought. She placed the lunch down on a small trolley in the hall and something caught her ears. She heard someone in pain. She raised up her head and heard the faint sound of someone moaning. She gasped as it was Thomas. She moved quickly for his door and was about to call out.

She peered through the small hole in the door and saw him lying on his back. His hands were down the front of his pants and moving. She didn't realise at first, then she blushed as he was apparently gratifying himself. She had not seen such a sight before.

She immediately thought of Alan, would he do such a thing? She shook her head, no, that was not proper, he was a gentleman. She continued to watch in curiosity. Thomas was shaking as he slipped his hands down. He moaned and moved his hips as if to simulate his penetration.

She felt her heart race and a strange feeling build in her. She felt hot and tinglingly in her loins. She gasped as she slipped her hand down under her dress. She felt hot and moist. She looked down and saw she was not having her period. It was a new sensation. She was aroused. She blushed again and stopped touching herself in shame.

She placed her palms on the door to steady herself and pressed her body to the cold metal door. She peered in again and continued to watch him. Thomas gripped himself firmly and moved his hand swiftly up and down.

His face grew red and flushed as he looked like he was in pain. He moaned and she saw he began to cry. His hands stopped moving under his pants and he crunched up. She swallowed and decided this wasn't part of the plan. Something was not right. She felt her sense of duty overwhelm her as she quickly grabbed her keys and fumbled with them in the lock.

Thomas heard the keys and suddenly opened his eyes in shock as he heard the keys. He felt his released cover his hands and leave a large sticky mess in the front of his pants. He left a large wet patch and he quickly withdrew his hands as she pushed open the door.

"Oh my are you ok? I heard moaning!" she stood in the door way and looked into his shocked eyes. He looked down at himself in a panic and quickly pulled the pillow over his pants.

She then blushed and turned and looked out the door. "Sorry, you sounded like you were in pain."

He bent his legs up on the bed, crunching up into the ball. He turned his head, he wondered how much she had seen. When she turned her back and blushed he knew. He looked at her back and then decided he would need to take control. He was a bit angry and flustered. He wanted to yell at her. No one had seen him do that. Only Lucile.

He calmed down a bit and realised she was turned on by him. No one had shown him any interest in years. This was genuine interest, she liked him. Not the hollow love he had had in the past.

"Nurse.." he softly asked.

"Sorry, I should of knocked." She walked out of the room and got his tray. She returned and stood in the door. Thomas was still backed into the corner of his bed. He saw the food and the smell overwhelmed him. He forgot how hungry he was. He lowered his legs and still held his pillow to his chest.

She stepped in close and placed the tray on a small table near the bed. She stepped back in a non threatening manor, trying to get him to come to her. he swallowed and wanted to shovel the food in. but he composed himself and slowly placed the pillow down and stood up to go over to the food.

She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh sorry, I didn't know you .." she looked down at the large damp patch at the front of his pants and she miss interpreted the situation. "I didn't know you were incontinent. I will get you a clean pair of pants."

She blushed and walked out. He looked down at the large wet patch at the front of his pants. He knew he hadn't wet his pants. He pulled open his pants and looked at the sticky mess. He sighed and sat down at the chair and table.

Tom picked up his knife and fork and looked down at them intently. He hadn't got to use cutlery for years. They didn't trust him. He began to slowly feed himself. He sighed with relief as he savoured the food. It was not what he used to dine on, but compared to the usually bland gruel he revived here and possibly cause he was starving, whole vegetables and meat he could cut was a welcome change.

He was almost finished before she came back. His embarrassment had subsided and his belly was full even though he was not done eating. The guards often gave him food that was so blended and mashed up, he hadn't had to chew. He wondered why. He may have been in a straight jacket but he wasn't a baby. He could use his teeth.

Although there was a number of times he was so medicated he had to wear a nappy under his straight jacket. He doesn't remember much from those drugging, but when he became lucid, usually because someone forgot to medicate him, he was often distressed. He hated how they treated him. He hated being humiliated.

Thomas felt a anger grow in him. Then he claimed himself by the knowledge that many of his perceived torturers were killed or injured in the fire. He smiled maniacally as he tried to picture their suffering. He didn't hear her return and he nearly jumped out of his skin when she spoke.

"Um, I bought you some clean pants."

He turned around and then stood up and moved over to her. She glanced down, she looked at his crotch and then away. He saw he interest in him. He decided to temp her curiosity.

"You are an inexperienced nurse aren't you?" he said calmly. She looked up at him in shock.

"No Sir! I am well trained and .."

"No, you may be educated but you are not used to dealing with sexual things." He emphasised the word. He knew it made her uncomfortable. He picked that she was a virgin and he began to test his theory. "I didn't wet my pants. I merely ejaculated." He whispered to her. She felt her heart race. His voice was intoxicating. She looked up at his eyes. They were gentle and relaxed. She didn't see any anger.

"Oh, I.."

"It's ok. Tell me about yourself. How old are you?"

"My name is Edith Cushing, I am 20." She liked the change in subject.

"Well as you may have read in my files, I am 34 and I was born in Cumberland England."

"No. I didn't know.. I mean I haven't read your file."

"Oh?" he knew the reason but he acted dumb. "I would have thought you would thoroughly research your patients before interacting, so you know how to issue treatment."

"I can't, the records were all destroyed in the fire. That's why we didn't know you were here, we don't know how to treat you." Edith sat down on his bed and realised he could be a psycho and she was sitting her with the door open and no orderlies to restrain him. She felt calm and not like he would hurt her.

He took the pants from her. "Edith, may I call you that?"

She blushed at his charm. "Yes it's ok." She wanted to shout, no, it's more than ok.

"Do you happen to have a clean towel so I can .. well wipe myself clean?" he gestured to his crotch. She stood suddenly and darted out to the cupboard in the hall and grabbed a towel for him. she handed it to him and shied away.

"Sorry, I thought you were in pain and you wet yourself as an involuntary action." He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it reassuringly.

"Edith, it's just something that any sexually ready adult would do." He smiled as he leaned in and whispered to her. "haven't you ever touched yourself while in your bed? or in the bath.. if you are worried about the outcome of your pleasure." He pulled back and saw her look of shock. She slapped him and he smiled.

"I would not do such a thing. That is immoral!"

"Then ask your god for forgiveness after you sin." He turned and decided to strip his pants off in front of her. he knew she was watching and he made sure she got a good look. He picked up the towel and wiped himself off. he prolong it a bit and deliberately rubbed himself unnecessarily.

He picked up his clean pants and slipped them on. He sat back down on the bed. He seemed to be inviting her to sit next to him. she grabbed his tray and darted out the door.

She closed the door and he called out to her. "Edith, you have forgot to take my pants."

She stood outside the door and sighed in her haste she had forgot. She placed down the tray and walked back into the room and she tried not to make eye contact with him and she picked up the pants and towel and hastily left.

He heard her lock the door and he picked up his pillow and held it close to his chest. "Lucile, I have found her." he smiled and rocked slightly. "I will, I will." he was talking to someone who wasn't there. "I want to." He smiled and stared at the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edith returned at dinner. She made no words with him, she placed down his food and left. She was still fuming fro before. She closed the door and locked it. He smirked to himself as he ate.

He plotted quietly, trying to let his face show his thoughts. He stood up when he was done, knocking his fork to the floor. He walked over to the bed and sat in the corner and clutched his pillow. She peered through the portal and then unlocked the door.

She walked over and saw the fork on the floor. She didn't think anything of it and bent over to pick it up. Thomas hid his smile behind his pillow. She grabbed his tray and went to leave.

"Edith, I'm sorry if you were offended. I just thought you were a strong woman, not some delicate wall flower."

She turned to him. "I."

"I'm sorry, I just got the vibe that you were self-assured and didn't need a man to do anything for you as you were capable." She stopped and thought. Yes.

"I am." She relaxed and decided to step towards him. "I don't need a man to help me, I am educated and quiet capable of doing anything a man can do."

"Good for you, I like that. A strong woman able to take control." He put down his pillow and shifted on the bed and tried to appear non threatening. "Edith, please, don't take offence. But I think a part of empowering yourself, would be to know what make you feel good. So when you do choose to get married.." he stressed her chose, "that you will be able to guide him how to make you feel good."

"Oh, well. I will see you at breakfast Sir Thomas." She nodded and left feeling more confident. She like the way he didn't talk down to her.

He sat back on his bed and pulled his sheets over himself. He smiled to himself and slipped his hand down into his pants. he was hard and he began to think about her as he began to masturbate.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting late. Edith walked back to her room and gathered her things to go wash up. She sat down by the bath and began to watch it slowly fill. She pulled out her hair pins and he long blond hair tumbled down.

She moved her hand back and forth in the water. The warms on her fingertips struck a memory. She thought about her wet panties as she watched him. she gasped. She couldn't believe she was thinking of him. She stood suddenly and shook it off. she began to undress and stepped into the bath. She lowered herself down into the hot water. She exhaled with a smile. She picked up a sponge and began to wash down her arms. She continued to wash down over her pale skin.

Edith looked down at the water and saw her hands on her thighs. She paused as she knew she should wash every part of her as good hygiene stopped illness. She swallowed as Thomas' words echoed through her mind. She didn't think much of washing all of herself but now she was nervous about touching herself.

She slipped her fingers down her front and began to explore herself. She moaned softly and then covered her mouth with her other hand as her voice echoed in the tiled room. She blushed as she did feel good. She began to keep going. She bit down on her knuckle as she slipped her fingers in her folds.

She gasped and froze as she felt the heat inside. She was disappointed that she had waited so long to do this. She continued to slipper her fingers in and out. she felt herself clamp down on herself and grow more flushed. Edith wondered what he was meaning about the after effects. She knew about sex ed but didn't know women ejaculated like a guy. She hadn't read anything about that.

She stopped as she heard footsteps. She held her breath and pulled out her fingers. The water splashed a bit. She kicked out the plug and she quickly grabbed a towel and covered herself. She sat stood dripping wet and stared at the door. She hesitated to call out to see if anyone was there.

The steps moved away down the hall. She exhaled in relief. She dried off and got ready for bed. She laid down on her bed an looked up at her ceiling. She was conflicted. She did feel good touching herself, but she knew the social edict was to not do such a thing. Then she thought about why.

It was a man who said that. A man said 'women shouldn't touch themselves, it was sinful'. These same men who said women shouldn't vote, that she couldn't be a nurse or educated like a man. She grew angry. Thomas was right. She should feel empowered. There is nothing wrong with knowing her body.

Before she knew it she was touching herself again. She blushed and stopped. She held her hand against her panties, feeling her warmth.

_____

 

Edith sat suddenly to a knock on her door. "What?" she looked down to see she was still covered and her door was closed.

"Edith? Its Alan, sorry to disturbed you."

"Oh Alan." She jumped out of bed and put on her gown and went to the door. She open the door slightly and peered out. "No. It's ok. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would be able to take a bigger role here. I know you are not a doctor, but you have an excellent bed manor and you know all these patients remaining. I need help as I have to head off to the other hospital to see if they have any records of the patients that are still here."

"Your leaving?" she swallowed.

"You won't be alone, there is five others here, but they are not as experienced as you." he smiled and she blushed. "I will be gone for only a few days."

"Ok. Um what do I do?"

"I have left my notes. It's mostly just monitoring and ensuring the patents take their meds." He placed his hand on hers that was clutching the door. She felt her heart race. "Thank you Edith, I can always count on you."

She closed the door and smiled. This was the thing she needed. This was the step to get further ahead. If this was on her record of her ability to manage a hospital on her own, even if it's only for a few days.. and that the hospital only had 20 patients.. and Sir Thomas Sharpe.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Medication. I have no idea what he is meant to be on. He hasn't been medicated by me for a few days, not to mention the few days he was alone since the fire."

She felt unease in her heart. "No. He's not dangerous. Is he?" she looked around at her walls for answers. "No. He is nice, pleasant, a kind man." She convinced herself. But there was something eating at her subconscious. She then darted out the door after Alan. "Alan!"

"Edith?" he placed his hands on her arms and looked down at her bare feet. "You should go back to your room, its cold out here." He looked down and saw her breast through her light weight nightie, only partially covered by her heavy coat.

"Alan. Don't forget to see if you can find anything on that new patient, Sir Thomas Sharpe."

"Thanks Edith. It's on my list." He smiled then kissed her forehead. He blushed as he couldn't believe he did such a thing and excused himself. She covered her mouth in shock and smiled like a school girl.

She skipped back to her room and was so energised from this encounter.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edith woke and stretched with a smile. She got ready for work and headed down to Alan's office. She sat down at his desk and looked down at the notes he had left. They were extensive. She always liked how thorough he was. She started to read the notes and began to make notes for the tasks to issue the other nurses and orderlies.

She didn't realise how long she had been at it till she felt a pang of hunger. Then there was a knock at the door. She looked up to see a orderly standing before her.

"Miss Cushing?"

"Its Nurse Cushing." She coldly corrected him. then she thought of Thomas correcting her before.

"Sorry, Nurse. Um do you have the list of duties for us?"

"Oh yes!" she stood abruptly and grabbed the notes she was writing. "Here, she handed it to him with a smile. He raised his hands to stop her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I cannot read."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She then set about explaining the tasks. To which he understood clearly. "Look, if you want, I can help you learn to read some time."

"Thanks miss, I mean nurse." He bowed.

"No. Its totally fine." She smiled then remembered she was hungry. Then she went down to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. She hummed to herself as she carried out her duties. This day was starting well.

She ate heartily and returned to her office. She smiled then corrected her thoughts. 'Alan's office'. Then her mind wandered about how they would make a great team and couple.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting and Edith put down her pen. She organised her notes and walked off to see the orderlies and other nurses working. She thanked them for their help and exchanged pleasantries.

There had been no hiccups or problems. Everything was going smoothly. There was a couple of hyper patients, but they were cooperative. She closed up Alan's office and returned to her room with a book from his collection.

She sat on her bed and read the book intently. She felt connected to Alan this way. She worked in his office. Surrounded by the things he wanted around him. she smiled as his eyes had read this book before, his eyes and thoughts read these stories of the adventures typed on these pages.

She closed the book and held it to her chest. Edith sighed and then looked down at her hand. It was her left hand and she extended her fingers and wiggled them and began picturing a ring on her finger. A wedding ring. She blushed and rolled over and clutched her pillow. "Oh Alan, I hope you would propose." She giggled.

Edith didn't know if Alan saw her this way. They were close, closer than some couples even. Edith had known him her whole life and she knew her father would approve of the union. She wondered if she should propose to him as a modern woman. She slept happy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days went smooth as well. Edith felt she was on top of things and decided to make the rounds of the patients herself before Alan's return tomorrow. She smiled as the nurses explained each patient's progress and then walked slowly through the ward. Edith then lowered her clipboard and then turned to face them.

"Oh good. And what of Sir Thomas Sharpe's status?" she smiled politely.

"Who ma'am?" the nurse looked at the orderly.

"You know, the English gentleman in the secure ward?" Then Edith's heart sank. She forgot to tell them about him, that he was in the other part of the building and she realised that no one had tended to him for three days. Again.

"Ma'am, we don't.."

"Ok it's ok, I will make it my personal responsibility." She smiled and tried to contain the fact she had royally screwed up. She hoped they didn't go check on him. how was she going to cover this up? She walked slowly trying mask that she was in a rush.

She went into Alan's office and quickly rummaged around for his keys. She had not given keys to the other wing to the nurses, so they would have no reason to go look there. She cursed herself and gripped her chest in a panic. She had to fix this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas stared with sunken eyes at the door. His room was as messy as he could make it. He bed was upturned and in the middle of the room. His mattress stuffed in the corner. The floor was marked with piss and shit. He clutched his pillow and rocked back and forth slightly sitting in the back corner of the room. Talking to himself. "No Lucile, she will come, she promised." He snapped his head around to look at the wall and responded to himself as her.

"No Thomas, she has abandoned you, like the others.."

"No!" he turned his head back to the right to look into the empty room. "She will, she is not like the others, she won't hurt me."

"Yes, but not in the ways you think.."

Thomas looked down at his pillow and gripped it tighter. He started to sob. He hated being alone. The room was cleaner than his last, it even had a bed and he was no longer in a straight jacket. But he still didn't have a bathroom. Not even a sink to get water.

He hated the idea of being trapped in soiled clothes again. He remembered banging on the door the first day. She didn't come. But he needed to urinate. He became quite stressed and became resided to the fact he would have to go somewhere in the room. The anger made him tear his sheets off and upturn his steel frame bed and flimsy mattress. He tore off his pants and tossed them at the door yelling.

He sobbed as he sat in the corner and began to piss. He sobbed as he saw the little puddle grow and spread across the tile floor. He thought if he stayed in the corner it wouldn't be as bad. He underestimated how much his mess would be. The room was not especially large, a few metres by a few meters.

The smooth lino floors did nothing to contain it. He stood up and carefully walked through the piss over to his bed, or what was left of it. He grabbed his pillow and didn't bother putting on his pants. he just sat on the floor and leaned against his upturned bed.

He woke the next morning restless. He was growing more distressed and cried as he needed to get out of here. He banged on the door again and cried out for Edith for what seemed like hours. He stepped back from the door and turned to the corner of the room. He held himself and sobbed.

Thomas pissed as best he could in to the corner. He hated this. He cursed Edith for making him resort to this. He walked back over and sat in the corner. He looked to the centre of the room. "Shut up Lucile! You don't know!"

"Thomas, she hates you."

"No!"

"She wants to see you suffer. I told you all women hate you."

"No! You lie!" Thomas sobbed.

The third night had dragged for him. he felt sick and hunger made it difficult for him to move. He was sweating and his long curls hung down over his face. He panted and breathed heavy into his chest. He contemplated his next move. He heard the key in the lock. He stood up distress and still clutching the pillow, and pantsless.

Edith pushed open the door and saw the mess. She then looked up to see him standing at the back of the room. He had been crying.

"You abandoned me!" he screamed.

"Thomas I.."

"No!" his scream was shrill and she could hear his suffering. "No! You left me here locked up and abandoned!" He sobbed and looked down at the floor. "Just like everyone else." He lowered his voice and suddenly sat back down on the floor quite weak.

He was feeling faint and the stress of thing didn't help. She clambered over the bed and pushed it aside. ""Thomas?"

"No!" he was like a trapped rat. He lashed out at her.

"I'm sorry, let me help you." she pleaded with her hands out. he couldn't fight her. he was too tired. "Lets get you out of here." She helped him to his feet and walked him out of the room. She sat him down on a chair in the hall. She was thankful his clutching of the pillow hid the fact he wasn't wearing pants.

She brushed the hair from his face and over his ears. He relaxed and leaned his head into her hand and closed his eyes. She saw him react so quickly to a tender touch. She was pleased that he calmed so easily. "Thomas, I will fix things. First things first, you seem to be devoid of pants again." She smiled and walked over to the cupboard. She handed him some pants.

"Edith.." he whispered. He held them tight. "I'm hungry." He looked up at her. She smiled and took his trembling hand.

"Ok, lets gets you something to eat." She stood up and smiled. "Now, pop your pants on and I will help you." he leaned forward and slipped the pants on over his feet then stood slowly and dropped the pillow. He pulled the drawstrings and tied them with shaking hands. He stopped when she placed her hands on his. "Let me help you."

She began to tie his pants. he dropped his hands to his side and let her. he shuffled slowly beside her a few places down the hall. She then pulled out her keys and began to unlock another room. She then pushed open the door.

He looked up and fear entered his eyes. "No." He froze. "No!" he backed away from the door. She soon realised he didn't want to be locked up.

"Thomas, you can sleep in here and I will get you some food."

"No!" he pulled away from her and the room. "You will abandon me again!"

"I won't! Please Thomas. You will be ok. I just need you to rest." She held up her hands and tried to calm him.

"No! You are all the same! Lucile was right! You all want to hurt me!" He back up and grabbed the small chair from the hall and held it up in defence. "Back away!"

"Ok!" She stepped away from him and back up down the hall. Before he realised it she closed the door to the wing and locked it. Thomas ran at the door and smashed the chair into it screaming. He dropped the chair and stumbled around. She could see how distressed he was. And she realised she was the cause of his current state.

He stumbled then fell hard to his hands and knees. He sobbed and crawled over to the pillow and resumed clutching it close to his chest. She had to calm him.

"Thomas, I'll just go get you some food. Please just be still. It will be ok." She didn't want to leave him but she knew she had to.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edith took off to the kitchen and hastily gather up some food for him. she clenched her fists and pounded one into the bench. "So stupid! What will Alan do. I will have to fix this. I can't get any of the others to help. They will tell Alan that I lost control." She grabbed the tray and head back to the wing.

She had to make this right and cover up her insurrection. She walked to Alan's office and then placed the tray down on his desk. He went to the cabinet in his office and began to look through the medicines. She needed a sedative. She found some pills but she knew she couldn't hide them in his food. He would not trust her.

She grabbed a needle and filled it with a tranquilizer. She carefully placed it in her pocket and placed two pills in a little cup next to the food. She decided two approaches. Up front and honest and ask him to take the pills and hope he would trust her or stab him when she could to sedate him. she didn't want to have to do that.

Edith carefully unlocked the door to the secure wing. She saw Thomas sitting on the floor back to the wall, keeping a close eye on her. even though he was quite tired. She slowly stepped towards him and then placed the tray down on the floor a few meters from him then stepped back. "Thomas, I have bought you something to eat and something for the pain."

He looked down and saw the pills. "You expect me to take those? I don't know what they will do! You could be trying to kill me!" he snatched them from the tray and tossed them down the hall. "I will not let you!" he yelled.

"Thomas, I won't hurt you. please eat. You need to get better." He was starving but he didn't trust her. she backed away from him, she was now closer to the door than him. he slowly made his way to the food and began to eat with his fingers. He was starving. He shovelled it in. she clutched the syringe in her pocket and tried to get up the strength.

He looked up at her then back to his food. He dug through it a bit and searched for grown up pills. He found none. He smirked to himself of her failure to drug him. that she trusted him.

"Thomas, I will just want to make sure you are ok." She took a step towards him. he stopped and then looked down at her feet. He felt better now and stood up. "Please, just go into the new room and get some rest."

He picked up his pillow and slowly moved towards the room. He looked down at her and seemed to develop more confidence. "Edith. Can I ask you something?" she was surprised at his change in personality. He seemed to be the English gentleman again. She then realised. He was split personality.

His conversations to no one, they were to someone for him. his sudden change in demeanour. She had to use this carefully. He could turn back and be violent at any time. He walked into the room and he sat down on the bed. She sat next to him and pulled the sheets back. "Ok, what did you want to ask?" He moved closer but she didn't flinch. She remained calm.

"So, did you?" he whispered and smiled seductively at her before closing his eyes and moving his lips close to her ear.

"Did I what?"

"Did you touch yourself, did it feel good?" he pulled back and she gasped. Her heart raced and the proximity to him didn't help. She blushed and he took her hand in his. He smiled and then kissed the back of her hand. She needed to know who she was dealing with. She brushed his long hair from his face.

"Thomas, do you know what is happening to you? these mood swings?"

"Yes. They happen when I get hungry. Or stressed." He looked down at her hands and then turned away. "I guess I was hoping it was something I was over." He smiled and placed his hand on her thigh. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, Thomas.. I." She felt his touch was not hurting her. in fact he was gently rubbing her with his thumb. She placed her hand on his.

"How did it feel?"

"Good..." she mutter out. she found herself moving closer to him. Edith closed her eyes in a long blink, trying to compose herself. She then opened them suddenly to his lips on hers. He kissed her softly not tilting his head. He pulled back and she gasped. It was a good kiss.

He bit his lip then smiled. "Forgive my intrusion. I hope that was not an unwelcome action."

"No." She touched her lips. "It was good." She was in a daze and stood up and walked to the door. She turned to him. "Good night Thomas." She stuttered out.

"Good night Edith." He smiled to her and she locked the door.


End file.
